Another member
by Angel from Heaven Eadaoin
Summary: When she was little she was taken away from her home by witch hunters. When she was young she was part of the circle. Now she is the adopted child of a goddess and her family. Now her parents are the principle at New Salem High School.


"Hey Did You See That New Guy?" Faye Chamberling Said Walking Up To Her Friends. "Yeah He Is Cute!" Suzan Said. "Hey! Cassie? Is That You?" A Girl Named Ajades Said Walking Up With Diana. "Aj!!!???? Is That Really You? How Do You Know Diana?" Cassie Said Running Over To Her Best Friends Side. "Faye And Diana Are My Cousin's! Oh I Never Told You I Had Family Here!!?? Or The Reason As To Why I Wouldn't Go Out With That Guy You Set Me Up With." Aj Said Seeing Nick Walk Up. "Yeah! What Is The Reason?" Cassie Said Remembering The Time. "Cause Of Him!" Aj Said Pointing At Nick. "Him??!!!" Cassie Said. "How Long Have You Known Nick?" Cassie Asked. "Along Time!" Aj Said Knowing That Nick Didn't Recognize Her. "Nick Your Girlfriend Is Here!!!" Faye Said To Nick. "I Don't Have One!" Nick Said. *Yes You Do! Or Did You Forget Me? Huh? I Mean This Is Me Ajades!* Aj Said Through Her Mind. "What? Aj? Did You Just Say Something Through Your Mind?" Cassie Asked. "Yes Cassie I Just Did And I Never Told You Cause There Were Witch Hunters At our School." Aj Said. "It Is A Long Story. Maybe You Should Sit Down." Aj Said Sitting Down Next To Nick. "Nice To Have You Back!" Nick Leaned Over And Whispered. "Quite Smoking. It Can Kill You!" Aj Said As He Pulled Out A Pack Of Cigerates And She Grabbed The Pack And Through It In The Air And Used Her Powers To Burn Them. "What Did You Do That For?" Nick Said. "Cause You Need To Quite!" Aj Said. "Okay On With The Story Please!" Cassie Said Impatontly. "Okay! When I was 5 I was taken to a new home cause my parents were killed and no one knew who was my family that I had left and they were to scared to go to were you live and see if they were my family and well they took me to a new home and my parents were witch hunters. They had no idea that I was a witch so they always taught me to hate witch's so when I bumped into Nick I tried to hurt him cause I knew he was a witch. Well when I was 13 I found out who my family was. And I also found out that they were witch's so I left town to figure out who truelly was and went to another family and thank goddess I was put into a witch family and they taught me the way of my kind. They knew my mother and father. My family was the most powerful of all the witch's and I am stronger than they are. Your Mother is my god-mother and when she went away I didn't have anyone to whatch after me. Then I saw you and your mother in a store and I knew that it was her. So I stayied there close to her and I became your friends even though I was a little older than you. I was part of the coven when I was born so they never hated me when I cam here to visit....." Aj said then she was inturupted. "Sorry to inturupt but mot... I mean the Principle wants to see you NOW!!!" Said the guy Faye thought was cute. "Can I go with you Aj?" Faye asked with a smile. *I want to get to know him!??!!* "Faye I am sorry to not have warned you but when you talk to me he can hear you!" Aj said seeing her foster brother grin. "Faye this is my foster brother Jared. Cupie this is my cousin Faye!" "Oh so you are the one she always talks about."Jared said. "And this is Nick,"Aj said pointing at Nick,"This is Cassie,"She said pointing at Cassie,"THis is Diana,Suzan,Melony,Laurel,Adam. And I don't know were the others are." Aj said. "I said they want to see you NOW!!!" Jared said. "SORRY!" Aj said and they headed off with Faye. "Why would the new Principal want to see you?" Faye asked. "I mean you just got here today and you are already in trouble??" Faye asked. "No they are my foster parents." Aj said and ignored the secretary who tried to stop her from walking through the office and walked right into the principals office. "What is it now?" Aj said and plopped down in one of the chairs. "You said that you would help with the assembly!" The Principal said walking into the room. "Sorry, I went to see my family." Aj said rolling her eyes. "So today you are going to act like your cousin faye are you? Well I am not going to stand for it. You said you would do something and you did not fufill it. Now I want you to go to the auditorium and help your father. We have a lots to do and little time. We have an assembaly to hold in a few mins and you are the main speaker. Now get down there. NOW!" the princible said as she rushed around the office. "Fine. See ya. Let's go Faye. Jared got the others of both groups. Meet in the Auditorium." Aj said leaving the room. 


End file.
